Shards Of Moonlight
by xXPatchesXStitchesXx
Summary: AU RiSo -death-


'The blood. The unseeing cerulean blue orbs that remained open as my screams filled the closed space. I reached for him as they dragged me away, his name smarming past my lips, even though I knew there was no point. Those bright, bubbly orbs of affection were glassy and glazed over, more so like a dolls than a human. The tears thundered down my cheeks, my voice horace from screaming his name. I thought about how I had watched, screaming, as they cut him away, his head lolling limply, and those eyes settling to face me. I saw myself reflected in them, covered in his blood and screaming profusely, telling myself he was still alive. Memories of him smiling radiantly just moments before swirled in my head, his unruly chocolate spikes twisting in the wind that spiraled through the open window. Then the screeching of tires skidding on asphalt, and him gasping for breath as shards of broken glass drove through his chest. The horrifying silence coming from him as his head smashed into the dashboard. Blood pumped from the new gash as I tried to help you, but the seatbelt pinned me back against the blood drenched seats.'  
>I gasped awake, the sheets drenched in sweat from the nightmare. I sat up, tears spilling over my eyes as silver locks hung over me and clung to my neck. I reached behind me to my nightstand, my hands grazing across a cold metal frame before snatching it up. I looked down at it, his face smiling up at me, as tears dripped onto the glass. "I'm so sorry, Sora. I was my fault. I should have seen them coming. It's my fault you're -" I looked up from the picture.<br>"It is not. Now stop mulling over it." Said a painfully fammiliar voice as a wavering form stepped into a beam of glimmering moon light. A bubbly, fammilar smile was worn across the figures lips, and beautiful blue eyes shone out from between the spikes that were thinly out lined in a lushcious brown. He walked closer gracefully, looking as if he belonged in the stars, dancing across the sky as he pleased. He gingerly placed himself on the edge of the bed, still smiling at me. I reached out to touch him, the tears halting in their tracks.  
>"S-Sora?" I whispered, afraid to wake and find I was dreaming. He placed his finger to my lips and looked at me, his eyes full of love and affection, just as I remembered them.<br>"Shhh. I haven't got long. Please, listen to me." His eyes were pleading, and I smiled. Something I haven't done in the months since he died. "Okay." I sid softly, grasping his translusent hand. He shifted onto his knees and placed his free hand on my cheek, eyes staring into mine.  
>"I don't blame you, Riku. I never did. I love you." He pressed his lips to mine shortly, and I relished in the feeling. He pulled away, his form dimming. I was sheading tears, tears of happiness.<br>"Don't leave me Sora, I love you. I love you so much." I called as his shape dimmed further. The smile remained posted on his face as a single tear traced it's way down to his almost transparent chin.  
>" I don't want to leave, trust me. But I want you to be happy, Riku. I'll wait for you. Fall in love again, you deserve to. Just don't forget about me. And If you don't want to be with me anymore once you arrive, thats fine, as long as you're happy. When you meet someone else, go on and tell them about me. Don't keep me hidden, like I never existed. I need to go, Riku. Never forget, I'll always love you. And I forgive you." He said, the outline of his feminine frame fading into oblivion. The sun was begining to rise over the horizon, and I knew somewhere in my heart that it wasn't a dream. He forgave me. He never blamed me. He still loved me. His voice rang in my ears, his content smile was in my memory, and the feeling of his lips on mine remained. I still feel his hand on mine, years later. But I guess you can say I fell in love again. I'll never be able to forget Sora, though. I stood with my new lover in front of his grave, telling her about how he died, a few stray tears running down my cheeks. She didn't care that I loved him. She even cried for him. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, my eyes fixed on the moon. It was brighter than ever, and in a sliver of moonlight, I saw him, smiling, crying, and waving.<br>'I'm so happy she cried for me. don't forget me, pleae." He mouthed as he disappeared, and I smiled back at him through the tears. I knew I never could. Not even if I wanted to.


End file.
